Just Dance Party Time
'''Just Dance Party Time '''is a new Just Dance game. Track List * All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey - ♀ * All Night by Icona Pop - ♂/♀/♀/♂ * Alone by Marshmello - ♂ * Azukita by Steve Aoki ft. Daddy Yankee, Play-N-Skillz, and Elvis Crespo - ♀/♂/♂/♂ (classic) ♂ (extreme) * Backseat by New Boyz - ♂/♂/♂ * Bellyache by Billie Eillish - ♀ * Big Burger by TheKAIRI78 - ♂ * Bombo by Adelen - ♀ (classic) ♂/♂/♀ (line dance alt) * BOOM by JABBAWOCKEEZ ft. Tiesto, Gucci Mane, and Sevenn - ♂/♂/♂ * Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake - ♂ (classic) ♂/♀/♂/♀ (Trolls alt) * Crab Rave by Noisestorm - ♂/♂/♂ * Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez - ♀ * Dance With Me by Ehrling - ♂ * Dancin' (Krono Remix) by Aaron Smith - ♂ * Dinero by Trinidad Cardona - ♂ * Don't Leave Me Alone by David Guetta ft. Anne Marie - ♀ * Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada - ♀/♂/♀/♂ (classic) ♂ (extreme) * Gilet Jaune Dancing by Khaled Freak ft. Macron - ♂ * Give Me Your Hand by the Ready Set - ♂/♀/♂/♀ (classic) ♂ (donut alt) * Heathens by Twenty One Pilots - ♂ * Hey Look Ma, I Made It by Panic at the Disco - ♂/♀/♂/♀ * Higher by Taio Cruz - ♂/♂ * I'm a Mess by Bebe Rexha - ♀ (classic) ♂ (alt) * Icy by Itzy - ♀/♀/♀/♀ * IDOL by BTS ft. Nicki Minaj - ♂/♂/♀/♀ (classic) ♂ (alt) * In The Name Of Love by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha - ♂/♀ * Invisible Touch by Genesis - ♂/♀ * IPhone Ringtone by Jaydon Lewis - ♂ * I See Love by Jonas Blue ft. Joe Jonas - ♂/♀/♂/♀ * Last Summer by Ikson - ♂ * Let's Go by Tiesto - ♂/♀/♂/♀ (classic) ♀ (extreme) * Mii Channel by Video Game Remixes - ♂/♀ * Move Your Body by Sia - ♂ * Must Be Love by Christina Grimme - ♀ * One More Time by Daft Punk - ♂/♀/♂ * Pika Dance by Hyper Potions - ♂ * Poker Face by Lady Gaga - ♀ * Prayer In C by Lilly Wood and the Prick ft. Robin Schulz - ♂/♂ (classic) ♂/♀/♂ (alt) * Problem (The Monster Remix) by Becky G - ♀ (classic) ♂/♀/♂/♂ (Hotel Transylvania alt) * Set It Off by Timomatic - ♂/♀ * Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony - ♀/♂ (classic) ♀/♀/♀/♀ (alt) * Solo by Clean Bandit ft. Anne Marie - ♀ (classic) ♂ (alt) * SOYONS CONTENTS by Le Grand - ♂ * Spooky Scary Skeletons by The Living Tombstone - ♂ * Stereo Love by Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina - ♀/♂ * Sucker by Jonas Brothers - ♂/♂/♂ * Sunflower by Post Malone - ♂ * Sweet But Psycho by Ava Max - ♀ * Take Me Home by Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha - ♂/♀/♂/♀ * Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande - ♀ * The Catchy Song by Dillon Francis ft. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay - ♂/♂ (classic) ♀/♂/♀/♂ (Lego Movie 2 alt) * Tonight Is The Night by Outasight - ♂/♀/♂/♀ * Try Everything by Shakira - ♀/♂ (classic) ♀ (Gazelle alt) * Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj - ♀ (classic) ♀ (extreme) * Unity by TheFatRat - ♂ * Where Them Girls At by David Guetta ft. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj - ♂/♂/♀ (classic) ♂ (extreme) * Wii Fit by Tater-Tot Tunes - ♂ * Wings by Little Mix - ♂/♀/♀ (classic) ♀ (butterfly alt) * Wolves by Selena Gomez ft. Marshmello - ♀ (classic) ♂/♀ (alt) * Woman Like Me by Nicki Minaj - ♀/♀/♀/♀ (classic) ♂/♂/♂/♂ (male alt) * Ya No Quiero Na by Lola Indigo - ♀/♀/♀/♀ * Yeah 3x by Chris Brown - ♀/♂/♂ (classic) ♂ (extreme) Trivia * This is the first ever game to feature trios with male lead (P2) and male and female back-up (P1 and P3). Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Just Dance Party Time